


Ice-cream cone

by andiheardthemplaying



Category: K-pop, SHINee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 14:01:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3572306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andiheardthemplaying/pseuds/andiheardthemplaying
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written by a friend of mine.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Ice-cream cone

**Author's Note:**

> Written by a friend of mine.

The first time they met he was crying. 

 

A river of minty sugar ran down over his fingers as the world fell apart. He had been waiting all day but the moment his mother handed him the cone it had made a break for it, jumping to the ground in front of his four year old feet. 

 

He had sobbed not so quietly, his mother scolding him harshly and telling him that it was all right, she would get him another one. 

 

But that’s exactly what the issue was, he had wanted _that_ one.

That was, until the other boy walked up to him, thrusting a fresh strawberry cone at his face, almost brushing his nose with the cold treat. 

 

He had looked up curiously, eyes drying when he had met the bright smile of the other. He had cocked his head to the side and asked politely _are you sure?_ The other had nodded and pushed the cone closer, this time hitting his nose on the nail. 

 

They had fallen into a furious fit of giggles by the time their mothers had wandered over to find them sitting happily against a nearby stone wall. 

 

The sun was beginning to set when they were pulled apart. 

 

________

 

The second time they met he was nervous. 

 

It was his first day of first grade. He had fidgeted and chewed at his knuckles when his father gave him a pat on the head and urged him towards the front entrance. 

 

He had walked slowly down the large hall towards classroom 201 when he felt someone come up beside him. _Hi._ The boy had said, that perfectly haunting smile erupting over his lips. He had startled as he recognized the other from years ago. _Whats your name?_ The boy asked. He hesitated, but then smiled at the realization that at least he would have one friend going into today. _Kibum._ He had responded. The other had told him his name was Jonghyun. 

 

They had parted ways when they realized they were in different classes, Jonghyun being slightly older than him was a part of class 202. He had frowned and asked if they could see each other sometime. Jonghyun had nodded and then whisked away. 

 

________

 

The third time they met he was older. 

 

It hadn’t taken more than a week for his parents to realize the school he was in was not the right place for him. He hadn’t gotten the chance to say anything before he was swept up towards private school. 

He was thirteen to be exact. Seven years had passed, yet he had never forgotten the boy who had been nice to him on his first day of school. 

 

He had been rushing down the cracked sidewalks of the backside of the city when his toe had caught on an outcropping and he had tripped. He had spilled his book bag everywhere, pencils and panda shaped erasers littering the sidewalk. 

 

He had sat there for a moment. His sister had given him those erasers before she moved away a couple years ago, leaving him alone with a sick mother and a temperamental father. 

 

Footsteps had rhythmically trailed their way to his left ear and he suddenly found a pair of brown leather shoes in his field of view. He had glanced up to find a face he never thought he would ever see again. 

 

He had accepted the help Jonghyun had given him when he offered to help him up and pick up each pencil and each panda shaped eraser. He had bowed and smiled in thanks and watched as Jonghyun turned to leave. He had yelled out after him. _Wait._ He had ran towards the other boy, placing his hand on his shoulder. 

 

_You said we could see each other sometime._ Jonghyun had laughed and turned to face him, reaching his hand out for the other’s cellphone, carefully imputing his number. He had smiled that familiar smile when he handed his phone back to him before turning away once again.

 

_______

 

After that he was nervous to call the other boy. _What if he didn’t like him?_ He wasn’t like everyone else. He wasn’t much of a social butterfly, he preferred to have a close set of friends. His sister had tried to convince him after a lengthy Skype chat, she was overseas now with her American husband. He was glad she was happy and successful even if it did leave him feeling a little hopeless. _You don’t have many friends Kibum._ She had said worryingly. _What could it hurt?_

 

He had laid on his bed twirling his phone between his fingers. He had spent so long wondering what the other boy was like yet with the chance to find out in his grasp he was too afraid to do so. _What was it about him that made him so nervous?_ He wasn’t great at making friends, but something about this was different. 

 

He hadn’t called. 

 

________

 

When he had begged his parents to let him return to public school for high school they had been confused but accepting, they didn’t really care where he wanted to go as long as he did well. 

 

He had seen him the very first time he ever set foot in the public high school. He had been communing with a group of jocks that he had deemed as intimidating looking. He had passed by, giving a small glance to the side, not expecting anything to happen. 

 

A warm hand had fallen on his shoulder. _Hey._ Jonghyun’s voice was so relaxed it sent a shiver down his spine. He had turned to look at the other boy and smiled softly. _You never called._ Jonghyun had said, nervously picking at a scab on his elbow. He had nodded and apologized, saying he had been really busy and hadn’t had any time to hang out, which was partially true with the death of his mother and the continuously rising temperament of his father. Jonghyun had nodded but not smiled like all the other times they had met. 

 

_Um._ Jonghyun had hesitated. _Why don’t you give me your number? Maybe it would be easier if I did the calling._ The older boy’s voice had trailed off as he removed his hand from the younger’s shoulder and bit the corner of his lip anxiously. _Okay, yeah, sure._ He had responded. 

 

________

 

The next time they had met was nearly a year after Jonghyun had asked for his phone number. 

 

He had waited impatiently, his cell phone laying next to his pillow each night, just in case. He had called one saturday morning inviting him over to his house. He had said yes and walked the few miles to Jonghyun’s address. 

 

When Jonghyun had opened the door he had been wearing a black tank top and sweatpants. He had smiled and invited him in. 

 

They had made their way down a winding spiral staircase to a basement rec-room complete with ping pong tables and video games. None of these activities were really his thing but he complied quietly and enjoyed his time with the other. 

 

A couple hours after his arrival they had ended up on the large squishy sofa watching a cheesy horror movie. He was never one for horror movies but this one wasn’t particularly scary, in fact he had laughed hysterically when Jonghyun had yelped and grabbed onto his arm in fright. 

 

That was, until he realized just how warm Jonghyun’s hands were and just how much he liked being close to the other. Jonghyun had not removed his hands from his arm, but instead had scooted closer, grasping tighter. 

 

His breath had sped up considerably and he was pretty sure it wasn’t because of the stupid horror movie they were watching. 

 

Jonghyun had leaned to rest his head on his shoulder and he had froze. _Is this okay?_ Jonghyun had asked and he had nodded. 

 

Towards the end of the movie he had absentmindedly shifted and ended up with his arm around the other, who had immediately nuzzled closer. They had sat like this for the remaining half hour and through the credits. 

 

When Jonghyun had finally moved he had turned to face him. They studied each others faces for a moment before Jonghyun had spoken up. _You’re really pretty Kibum._ He had said, that famous smile making another appearance. _Can I tell you something?_ He had nodded, not even stopping to think about the fact that he still didn’t really know this boy, even though he had known him his entire life. Jonghyun had taken a deep breath and spoken quietly, a blush crossed his face. _I think you should know._ He had paused, _I’m bisexual._ He had said. 

________

 

He hadn’t been entirely sure what bisexual meant when Jonghyun had first told him but their countless meetings and hang outs after that day had cleared it up. Jonghyun was never shy, always pointing out to him when he took notice of an attractive boy or girl in their vicinity. He had always just laughed in response until the day during their junior year of high school when he had figured out why Jonghyun had always made him so nervous, so unsure, and so curious, all at the same time. 

 

They had sat on the familiar sofa in Jonghyun’s basement when he had gently placed his hand on the older’s right thigh and finally spoken up. _I think_ he had said _I think I’m gay._ Jonghyun had smiled and placed his own hand on his thigh, moving closer to him. _Want to find out for sure?_ He had said sneakily before quickly enveloping the space between them with his body and lightly placing his lips against his. 

 

His breath had stopped. His heart had exploded and he couldn’t have stopped himself from tangling his hands in the other’s hair and pulling him closer until he was laying flat on top of him. Jonghyun had chuckled and winked. _I think you don’t have to think anymore Kibummie._ With that Jonghyun had crushed their lips together again and spent hours kissing him into the sofa in his basement. 

 

________

 

It had been senior year, last semester when he had finally said the words. 

 

_I love you Jjong._ He had whispered into the other’s ear, running his tongue along the outside eliciting shudders. Jonghyun had smiled brightly. _I love you too Key._ His voice had been filled with lust and love as they continued to explore every crevice of each other’s bodies not caring about the outside world. 

 

It had been the first time they had made love. The first time he had felt Jonghyun’s mouth hot on every single spot of his body. The first time he had moaned so vulnerably into the other’s lips as they had pushed themselves to the limit and come down together like a tidal wave. 

 

 

________

 

On graduation day Jonghyun had stayed at the edge of the stage after receiving his diploma, knowing his name was going to be called next. The older had pulled him in close when he had walked by and kissed him ferociously, not caring who was watching or what they were thinking. 

 

He had blushed profusely, linking hands with his lover and walking together towards their future. 

 

________

 

They had moved in together shortly after that before starting college as neither of their parents were particularly supportive of their relationship, but accepted it. 

 

They had decorated a cozy apartment together and christened each and every room with heavy breathing and moans of pleasure. Jonghyun liked to get rough sometimes but he was never one to mind, even if it did mean a destroyed coffee table and no longer having a place to set his fashion books. 

 

________

 

He had cried when Jonghyun had fallen down on one knee, reprising his all to well known act on stage at their high school graduation. However, this time the sea of giddy students had cheered. Jonghyun had pulled him into a hug and kissed the top of his head. _See_ the older had said _Things are changing._

 

With a vicious kiss involving tongues and teeth they had fallen into bed that night. Jonghyun had spent so long making every curve of his body shake with pleasure before allowing himself to push inside him and bring them both to the edge simultaneously and beautifully. 

 

It had been the first time he had genuinely felt that everything _was_ going to be okay. That no matter what they would always be together. 

 

________

 

Now he sits on the edge of a dock, dangling his feet in the water of the rushing ocean as his husband sits beside him in the sun. Their fingers are intertwined and Jonghyun’s head is rested on his shoulder.

 

They are happy. 

 

Happier than they ever thought was possible. 

 

He wonders what it would have been like if he hadn’t dropped his ice cream cone that day and gently thanks the universe for depriving his younger self of that particular pleasure in preparation for the many many more that were to come. 

 


End file.
